


Eyeliner

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-20
Updated: 2006-01-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 08:32:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10783245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Would you stop staring?





	Eyeliner

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

"Would you stop staring, Harry?" Hermione hissed across the table.  
  
"'m not," Harry weakly denied even as his green eyes drifted back to the Hufflepuff table.  
  
"It's embarrassing, mate," Ron muttered before he moved further down the bench until he practically knocked Neville off the end.  
  
"Harry, _really_ ," Hermione warned before she kicked him hard beneath the table. "That's my boyfriend you're ogling."  
  
"'m not ogling," Harry growled as he rubbed his leg. "And what's your _boy_ friend doing wearing eyeliner?"  
  
"I think it's sexy," she admitted as her cheeks turned red. She turned to look over her shoulder at Zacharias and smiled when he winked at her. "Besides, it's only fair that he wear eyeliner since he likes for me to go without my knickers."  
  
When she turned back around, Harry was staring at her. She smiled innocently even as she spread her legs for his daring foot. She didn't bother to tell him that Zach planned to put the eyeliner on him tonight when they met in the Prefect bathroom. Hopefully, Harry wouldn't protest too much if she was sucking his cock while Zach lined his eyes with the make-up.


End file.
